Amigo
by Mayra L.R
Summary: ¿Es qué Trunks quería morir en manos de Vegeta? Claro. Por lo visto su ki estaba demasiado concentrado en él como para notar otra cosa.
1. Eres importante para mi

_**Amigo**_

Por Mayra R. L.

_Revisado por Silenciosa_

_Disclaimer: La franquicia Dragon Ball no me pertenece. S__ó__lo utilizo sus personajes para ponerlos en situaciones que nunca veremos en el anime/manga._

_Cap__í__tulo I: Eres importante para m__í__._

—_Deb__é__is estar bromeando __—__farfull__ó__ Trunks entre dientes, en s__í__ntoma de descontento._

_Tanto Goten como __é__l hab__í__an sido arrastrados al despacho de su madre por Vegeta y Goku. Esta estancia funcionaba no s__ó__lo como el epicentro de la organizaci__ó__n de la empresa Capsule Corporation sino como el lugar id__ó__neo de la Presidenta Briefs para rega__ñ__ar a sus hijos. Seg__ú__n ella, no hab__í__a nada m__á__s intimidante y severo que la sobriedad que se respira en un despacho._

—_¡__S__í__! __¡__Esto es innecesario! __—__replic__ó__ Goten a los dos __saiyajins__ puros__—__¡__Trunks y yo ya no somos unos cr__í__os!_

—_¿__Acaso hemos preguntado por vuestra opini__ó__n, mocosos? Esto no es un ofrecimiento. Iremos y no hay m__á__s que hablar._

_Trunks frunci__ó__ el ce__ñ__o, siendo consciente de que era in__ú__til ir en contra de la palabra de su padre. Opt__ó__ por cruzar los brazos y seguidamente dejarse hundir m__á__s a__ú__n en el mullido sill__ó__n de cuero mientras dejaba ir sus pensamientos en c__ó__mo soportar__í__a dos d__í__as, con sus consecuentes noches, en ese maldito campamento que quer__í__an llevarles a Goten y a __é__l._

_Frente a la resignaci__ó__n directa de Trunks, Goten, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan f__á__cilmente: conect__ó__ sus ojos oscuros con los de su benevolente padre, situado m__á__s all__á__, y le lanz__ó__ su usual mirada suplicante que tanto lo hab__í__a ayudado en el pasado a saltarse los entrenamientos y otros compromisos. Goku, en cambio, trat__ó__ de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado; no obstante, sigui__ó__ sintiendo los ojos de Goten clavados sobre __é__l. Nunca pudo resistir demasiado esa presi__ó__n enviada por su hijo peque__ñ__o, por lo que este intento no iba a ser la excepci__ó__n a la regla. Ya se encargar__í__a m__á__s tarde de recibir los reproches de Milk y Bulma. __¿__Qui__é__n era __é__l para obligar a Goten a hacer algo que no quer__í__a?_

—Esto... Vegeta —dijo dirigiéndose al aludido mientras se rascaba la nuca en su habitual gesto de nerviosismo—, ¿y si mejor los llevamos otro fin de semana?

El Príncipe esgrimió un hondo resoplido al tiempo que una vena de su frente se hinchaba paulatinamente nada más percatarse de la típica sonrisa bobalicona de los Son pintarse en la cara de Goten en efecto de victoria.

—¡¿Por qué rayos eres tan débil, Kakarotto?! ¡¿Acaso es tu hijo el que toma las decisiones en tu maldita familia?!

—No, Milk las toma

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Iremos este fin de semana y se acabó la historia! —concluyó Vegeta.

Goku le dedicó una mirada de _"__lo siento__"_ a su hijo, quien suspiró resignado después de haber dejado caer también su cuerpo en el asiento.

—Justo el sábado cuando tenía mi primera cita —musitó con tristeza.

Trunks dejó de mirar la desanimada imagen que irradiaba Goten y llevó su atención hacia Vegeta y Goku. Les preguntó irritado:

—¿Y exactamente qué vamos a hacer yendo de campamento?

Los dos saiyajins puros intercambiaron miradas por un segundo como si estuvieran dudando en la posible respuesta. Eso llamó la atención de ambos chicos que, de inmediato, se reincorporaron cual resortes en sus respectivos asientos.

—¿Acaso nos vais a entrenar para enfrentarnos a un nuevo enemigo? —preguntó, alertado, Goten— ¿La Tierra corre peligro, papá?

—¡No, no, no! Por suerte todo está bien. No tenéis que preocuparos por eso.

—Entonces... ¿por qué iremos de camping tan de improviso?

Goku parecía pensar las palabras exactas con que responderles, pero fue interrumpido por el otro hombre.

—Lo que pasa es que vuestras madres están preocupadas por el distanciamiento que hay entre los dos y nosotros nos hemos vistos obligados a hacer lo del camping para que arregléis vuestros malentendidos de una puta vez.

Replicó Vegeta, que estaba notablemente molesto por tener que hacer este tipo de tonterías sensibleras típicas de los humanos que lo alejaban de su _amada_ cámara de gravedad y sus intensivas sesiones de entrenamiento. Y nada menos que durante dos largos días. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a él los problemas que tenían los dos adolescentes? ¡Él no era el ser más indicado para ayudar en temas de humanos! ¡Lo único que deseaba era entrenar! ¿Era, acaso, demasiado pedir que lo dejaran tranquilo? Maldijo a su molesta mujer y a la igual de molesta mujer de Kakarotto.

Goten intervino renegando con la cabeza y rápidamente esgrimiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —¿Pero de qué habláis? Trunks y yo seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. No pasa nada malo entre nosotros. Tal vez... tal vez es cierto que no nos vemos tan a menudo como antes pero eso no ha afectado para nada a nuestra amistad. ¿Verdad, Trunks?

Se giró buscando el respaldo de su inseparable amigo, pero Trunks no dijo nada. Sólo fruncía aún más el enmarcado ceño heredado de su padre mientras clavaba la vista hacia el suelo.

La sonrisa de Goten se evaporó tan rápido como una gota de lluvia en las arenas de un desierto. Parpadeó sorprendido.

Quizá las cosas sí estaban mal entre los dos.

Luego quedó reflexionando, incapaz de reaccionar o de articular palabra. Lo que sí tenía claro era que había cambiado de opinión respecto al camping. Al parecer no era tan mala idea.

жжжжжжж

Decidieron que era mejor volar hasta un lugar bastante alejado de la civilización durante el camping porque así podrían entrenar sin tener que preocuparse por ser vistos o por los destrozos que podían ocasionar. Sí, entrenar era la actividad que sus padres habían estado planificando para el _divertido_ fin de semana de camping.

Durante el vuelo, Goten no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza a la causa por la que Trunks se mostraba enojado y distante con él. Una causa que se le escapaba a su entendimiento y que no lograba comprender.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que Trunks y él ya no eran los inseparables amigos que una vez fueron.

Hasta el momento esto no había llamado demasiado la atención de Goten, o tal vez no se había dado cuenta de la realidad. Si bien Trunks no respondía a sus llamadas, no llegó a ser una evidente alarma para él ya que ambos estaban ocupados con sus respectivos estudios y entrenamientos. Además de que vivían a una distancia considerable hasta para dos saiyajins. Otra razón válida radicaba en el cambio hormonal que Goten atravesaba; la llamada pubertad. Su reciente interés hacia las chicas de su edad lo desconcertaba por completo. Estaba prácticamente todo el tiempo en las nubes. Distraído como un completo idiota. Y esto apenas le dejaba cabeza para siquiera recordar el controlar su ki y llegar a casa de una sola pieza sin caer por un barranco durante el vuelo debido a sus distracciones.

"_No es nada grave, Goten_", le había asegurado su hermano Gohan cuando fue a pedirle consejo algo preocupado. "_Es normal sentirse as__í__ a tu edad. Yo tambi__é__n viv__í__ esa etapa y, cr__é__eme, ya se te pasar__á_".

Ciertamente, Goten odiaba el hecho de haber cumplido catorce años ya que, desde entonces, había tenido esos cambios "normales".

Por estos motivos, Goten comprendió que había descuidado su amistad con Trunks desde varios meses atrás; no obstante, no dejó que eso ahora lo desanimara. Estaba seguro que Trunks y él arreglarían sus problemas y se pondrían al día en poco tiempo. Nadie le sacaba en duda de que los dos volverían a estar tan unidos como lo habían estado siempre.

Después de haber encontrado el lugar perfecto cerca del río y lejos de actividad humana, Goten y Trunks, junto a sus padres, se dispusieron a armar el campamento. Levantaron dos tiendas de acampar, buscaron leña y prendieron una pequeña fogata. Cuando todo el trabajo estaba hecho, Vegeta no se permitió descansar, como tampoco se lo permitió a los demás.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora entrenaremos hasta el atardecer. Kakarotto, tú te enfrentarás conmigo. Y, ustedes, mocosos, espero que se esfuercen.

El Príncipe dedicó una mirada severa a los dos adolescentes que sólo respondieron poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era de esperar esa actitud por parte del príncipe.

—Vegeta —interrumpió Goku en su deje un tanto infantil tan característico—, ¿no podríamos comer antes? ¡Estoy hambriento!

—¡No, Kakarotto!

Una vez que los mayores estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados de ellos, Goten decidió ponerse en pie e iniciar con el entrenamiento. Le extendió amigablemente una mano a Trunks para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Y qué piensas de esto, Trunks? —esbozó una sonrisa enorme según extendía su mano al otro— Igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Trunks no respondió ni tomó su mano. En vez de ello, miró a Goten durante un fugaz segundo para bajar nuevamente la mirada, se reincorporó solo, rechazando la ayuda, y se puso en posición de pelea. El de cabellos oscuros no se sorprendió por dicha actitud. Inmediatamente sonrió de nuevo tomando también la posición de lucha. A estas alturas entendía que Trunks podía ser en muchas ocasiones obstinadamente soberbio y que la forma en la que le había rechazado su mano sólo era parte de su gélida y orgullosa fachada digna de su progenitor.

—Esto me recuerda al torn...

Un puñetazo recibido contra su mejilla lo interrumpió. Trastabilló un poco, pero Goten consiguió que sus pies se fijaran al suelo y no cayó al suelo. Luego fijó su vista al cielo, siguiendo la repentina explosión de ki proveniente de Trunks. Y allí, en lo alto, estaba su amigo convertido en _super saiyajin_ enviándole una mirada directa y carente de indulgencia.

Al parecer, las cosas iban en serio.

Cuando el sol se ocultó por el horizonte, Goten apenas podía respirar. Su ki era nulo al igual que sus fuerzas. Estuvo enfrentándose con Trunks durante toda la tarde sin descanso. Al principio sólo fue capaz de esquivar los golpes que le enviaba pero luego, cansado de estar a la defensiva y de recibir más de los golpes necesarios, contraatacó. La lucha fue ardua, sin contemplaciones ni grandes diferencias en sus poderes: Goten ya no era el niñito pequeño e inocente que perdió tontamente en el vigésimo quinto torneo infantil de artes marciales. Ahora se enorgullecía de haber conseguido un merecido empate.

Poco tiempo después, sus padres los encontraron al borde de perder la consciencia. Era tal el pésimo estado de los dos jóvenes que se preocuparon y buscaron algún ki próximo pensando que habían sido atacados por un enemigo. Hacía tiempo que no veían a Trunks y a Goten darlo todo en una batalla.

Goku tomó un par de semillas _Senzu_ a cada uno, sacándolas de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo para casos de emergencia. En cuestión de segundos, Trunks y Goten se recuperaron y estaban en perfectas condiciones.

—Entrenamiento duro, ¿eh? —Vegeta no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al decirlo.

Un silencio se formó en el aire.

—¿Qué tal si comemos? —propuso Goku intentando disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

жжжжжжж

Goten giró en su saco de dormir por octava vez en menos de veinte minutos, despertando a Goku que no era precisamente de sueño ligero. Se reincorporó un poco, frotándose los ojos somnolientos. Sabía que algo preocupaba a su hijo... incluso sabía cuál era la causa.

—Estoy seguro de que las cosas se arreglarán, Goten.

El aludido dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar a su padre. ¿Por cuánto tiempo Goku estaba despierto? Suspiró.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de si podré arreglarlas —elaboró una pausa, sintiéndose muy decepcionado, y continuó—: ¿Sabes...? Cuando Trunks y yo peleábamos esta tarde por un momento... por un momento me atacó como si fuera un enemigo. ¡Como si fuera Kid Buu o Bills! Y lo peor de todo, papá, es que realmente no sé qué sucedió para que se comporte tan mal conmigo. Realmente... no lo sé.

Goku se rascó la barbilla, intrigado. A él también le parecía extraña la actitud reacia de Trunks cuando Goten estaba cerca y sin ninguna razón aparente.

—¿Has probado a preguntarle directamente para saber lo que le pasa?

Goten miró a los ojos a su padre, pasmado. Había olvidado que su padre era más sabio y maduro de lo que aparentaba. Y Goku le había dado una opción bastante sencilla, que a pesar de ser tan obvia, Goten la había evitado desde el principio. Quizá había llegado el momento de hacer tripas corazón, dejar el orgullo aparte y tener una conversación seria con Trunks.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa en dirección a su padre mientras se deshacía del saco de dormir y se dirigía a la salida de la tienda de campaña.

—¡Gracias por aconsejarme papá! Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él.

—De nada, hijo, pero creo que sería mejor que esperaras hasta mañana.

—_Demo, __¿_por_ qu__é__?_

—_Porque Vegeta est__á__ durmiendo en la _misma_ tienda de campa__ñ__a que Trunks y, si vas, tambi__é__n lo _despertarás_ a __é__l._

—_Oh._

_Esas palabras dichas por su padre lo detuvieron por completo. Finalmente, se acomod__ó__ mejor en su saco de dormir para hacer precisamente eso: dormir. Eso s__í__, ahora pod__í__a dormir mucho m__á__s tranquilo. _

_Las cosas se resolver__í__an._

_A la ma__ñ__ana siguiente, Goten se levant__ó__ con __á__nimos renovados; pintando una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro que, de s__ó__lo verla, irritaba a Vegeta. Bastante ten__í__a ya con ver esa misma sonrisa radiante aunque simplona en la cara de Goku. Nada m__á__s dar con Trunks, __é__ste __ú__ltimo permanec__í__a serio y lo evitaba a toda costa; cortando de tajo los intentos de Goten para entablar toda posible conversaci__ó__n. En el decurso de la tarde tampoco tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a su amigo ya que, para evitar posibles conflictos, Goku decidi__ó__ que era mejor que los padres entrenaran con sus respectivos hijos. Ya cerca del anochecer los dos saiyajins mayores fueron de caza porque Vegeta estaba harto de comer pescado. Fue el momento propicio para que Goten tuviera la oportunidad perfecta y entablar de una vez por todas una seria conversaci__ó__n con Trunks, as__í__ que resolvi__ó__ en no acompa__ñ__arlos a cazar. _

_El joven de cabellos color lila tampoco march__ó__ con los mayores. Hab__í__a preferido quedarse para preparar y prender la fogata. Ni siquiera notaba, o eso parec__í__a, la presencia de Goten una vez quedaron solos._

_Una sonrisa p__í__cara se col__ó__ en los labios de Goten. Se le hab__í__a ocurrido una broma para romper el hielo. Se posicion__ó__ a espaldas de su amigo, minimizando todo lo que pudo su nivel de ki y, lentamente, inclin__ó__ su rostro hasta rozar con su c__á__lido aliento la oreja de Trunks y susurrarle divertido:_

—_Vamos a nadar._

_Este hecho, inesperado, hizo que Trunks se tensara al instante del mismo modo que las cuerdas de un arpa. Volviendo en s__í__, Trunks se apart__ó__ con rapidez bastante molesto; sin embargo, Goten lleg__ó__ a captar el ardor rojizo anidado en sus mejillas._

—_¿__Qu__é__ mierda te pasa, Goten?_

_El mencionado no pudo evitar partirse de risa a costa de la reacci__ó__n conseguida en su mejor amigo. __—__Nada, solo quer__í__a asustarte un poco. __¿__Qu__é__ dices? __¿__Te vienes a nadar?_

_Sin esperar respuesta, Goten comenz__ó__ a desvestirse. Se deshizo de la sudadera, dejando a la vista su cuerpo p__á__lido, delgado y de m__ú__sculos poco voluminosos debido al poco inter__é__s por entrenar. Se dispuso a quitarse los _pantalones_ pero la voz irritada de Trunks lo _detuvo_:_

—¿Pero qué haces, idiota?

Goten, con una gesto de confusión estampado en la cara y encogiendo los hombros, se volteó para mirarlo. —No pienso nadar con la ropa puesta.

—Pues yo no quiero ver tu trasero —declaró con desdén Trunks según se sentaba en un tronco cerca de la fogata—. Así que vete a otra parte.

—¿De qué hablas, Trunks? Nos conocemos desde que éramos bebés. ¡Nos hemos bañado juntos millones de veces! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Trunks se limitó a arrugar el ceño por enésima vez en el día sin decir palabra alguna. En reacción, el pelinegro revolvió sus cabellos totalmente desconcertado; era hora de charlar seriamente con su amigo. Olvidando su idea de ir a nadar, volvió a ponerse la sudadera y tomó asiento al lado de un incómodo e irascible Trunks Briefs. Goten tomó su tiempo en observarlo detenidamente, tal vez esperando a que éste le correspondiera con la mirada. Fue inútil: parecía que Trunks no estaba dispuesto a mirarle siquiera. Goten tomó una respiración larga y, en su típica actitud resuelta y natural, atrapó el rostro de Trunks entre sus manos y forzó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, desde que los dos no compartían una mirada tan intensa y cercana como ésa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?

No pudo evitar que su voz sonara un tanto afligida e infantil, pero así era precisamente cómo se sentía.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y Goten obtuvo una excelente vista color índigo de aquella mirada gracias a la luz irregular emitida por la fogata. Trunks cortó en seguida dicha conexión, rompiendo el contacto visual y físico; su boca se transformó en una línea tensa.

—Yo no estoy enojado contigo, Goten.

—¿Entonces por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué ya no quieres hacer todas las cosas que hacíamos antes? Hasta parece... parece que me odias —musitó Goten bajando también la vista, frustrado.

—Yo no te odio —le escuchó decir de pronto—. Ya sabes que eres importante para mí.

Ante esto, Goten no pudo evitar sonreír.

—También eres importante para mí, Trunks.

Su amigo chasqueó la lengua, incómodo. —Escucha Goten. Lo que quiero decir es que el problema no eres tú. Tú no has hecho nada malo, créeme. Yo soy el que se está comportando como un completo imbécil. Yo... lo siento.

—Y si es así, ¿por qué has estado actuando de esa manera conmigo como si yo fuera el único culpable de lo que nos pasa? ¿Por qué demonios te comportas como el asocial de tu padre? Tú no eres así por mucho que los demás intenten compararte con él. Soy tu amigo y te conozco mejor que nadie.

Trunks hubiera carcajeado amargamente si no fuera por el hecho de estar tan nervioso y esquivo. Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones estrechando las manos entre sí, casi como si jugara nerviosamente con ellas. Otro gesto atípico de Trunks que a Goten no le pasó desapercibido.

—Ya no quiero ser tu amigo, Goten. Francamente... no creo que pueda seguir siéndolo.

Dicha declaración fue equiparable a un balde de agua fría para el hijo menor de los Son.

—¿Qué rayos dices, Trunks? ¡Me acabas de decir que yo no he hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué ya no podemos ser amigos? ¡Esto es absur...!

—¡Basta! Basta, Goten, ¿me has oído? Dejémoslo así. No quiero hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo? Márchate y déjame en paz —le espetó de pronto el semisaiyajin. Trunks apretaba los puños con fuerza y tensaba duramente la mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos pero contenidos.

Si no fuera por todos los años que había pasado junto a Trunks, Goten hubiera tirado la toalla y se alejaría para que Trunks se quedara solo y abatido atragantándose hasta ahogarse con sus demonios internos; sin embargo, no lo hizo porque sabía que, en el fondo, Trunks no quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo luchando con esos inefables demonios que no eran otra cosa sino reflejos de su aparatosa consciencia. Goten jamás dejaría que algo así le ocurriera. A pesar de encontrarse al borde de su capacidad de entendimiento, Goten atinó a poner su mano temblorosa en el hombro de su amigo, buscando consolarlo de alguna manera. Ejerció una leve presión al tomar su hombro y notó que Trunks también estaba temblando ligeramente.

—Trunks, por favor. Lo digo en serio. Necesito saber qué es lo que sucede contigo.

De pronto, Trunks se volteó para enfrentarlo duramente a los ojos:

—¡Está bien! ¿Quieres saber qué cojones me pasa? ¡Pues te lo diré! —le gritó Trunks en un desahogo enfurecido— ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Maldita sea, _Chibi_, yo te amo!

La boca de Goten quedó entreabierta. Estaba en completo estado de shock. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió un poco en sí; entrecerró sus ojos buscando alguna explicación en su cerebro ante lo ocurrido. Pero antes de siquiera analizar bien la confesión, Trunks lo tomó por la nuca con ahínco, llevándolo hacia su rostro y envolverlo en un brusco beso sobre sus labios aún entreabiertos.

Aquel fue el primer beso de Goten.

Sus brazos cayeron sin vida a los costados de su cuerpo y sus ojos sólo podían percibir los párpados cerrados de Trunks que estaba más cerca que nunca.

Para entonces, un urgente deseo de llorar lo invadió hasta inundarlo. Quien lo besaba con tanto ímpetu buscando que le correspondiera con desesperación era su mejor amigo. Su único amigo. Pero Trunks ya no quería su amistad; quería algo que simplemente no podía darle.

A los pocos segundos el beso dio paso a otros que viajaron desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el centro de los mismos pero sin ser profundizado. La mano de Trunks dejó de sostenerle la nuca para guiarse y alcanzar sus alborotados cabellos negros. A pesar del tacto recibido, Goten no asimilaba lo que sucedía. Como si, de pronto, su sistema nervioso hubiese colapsado, dejara de funcionar y su cuerpo se insensibilizara hasta el punto de notar nada en absoluto.

Su mente divagó recordando muchos de los momentos pasados que había compartido con Trunks. En aquella relación completamente trasparente que, con el tiempo, había quedado olvidada, tal vez enterrada, en alguna parte. Recordó algunas de sus travesuras durante la infancia, de sus juegos y las batallas contra enemigos peligrosos en las que combatieron codo con codo. Por su memoria pasaron recuerdos que iban desde que lo conoció hasta ese preciso instante en que Trunks se confesaba.

¿En qué momento Trunks se enamoró de él? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué precisamente de él?

Un beso dado en su cuello lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación, alterándose más de la cuenta cuando pudo sentir el ki de Vegeta y Goku aproximándose a ellos. ¿Es qué Trunks quería morir en manos de Vegeta? Claro. Por lo visto su ki estaba demasiado _concentrado_ en él como para notar otra cosa.

Goten lo apartó de un empujón.

—Basta. Ya es suficiente —alcanzó decir en un susurro mordaz antes de escuchar cómo los saiyajins mayores llegaban con una enorme presa cargando a sus espaldas.

—¡Mirad, muchachos! —los llamó Goku esgrimiendo una enorme sonrisa— ¡Con esto estaremos realmente satisfechos!

Ninguno de los dos le respondió y Vegeta pudo notar la tensión habida entre ellos; lo agitados que estaban sus ki y la conexión fija de sus miradas. Tal vez, si se hubiera detenido a analizar la situación con mayor detenimiento, hubiera notado la hinchazón que se encontraban sus labios debido a los besos, en las lágrimas secas, la desesperación nítida en los ojos de su hijo y la mirada de desconcierto que Goten le lanzaba.

Por fortuna no lo hizo.

—Goten, ¿te encuentras bien? —su padre se acercó y le tocó la frente cerciorándose de su temperatura corporal— Estás algo caliente. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Goten miró a su padre como si fuera otra vez un niño pequeño y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua o una semilla Senzu?

—Sólo quiero irme de aquí —se reincorporó Goten del tronco que le había servido de asiento—. Por favor, papá, llévame a casa.

—Pero Goten... se supone que nos íbamos a ir mañana.

La voz de Goku sonó desilusionada, como a un niño que le dicen que no se puede quedar despierto hasta muy tarde. Cuando su hijo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar en pequeños espasmos de un llanto silencioso aunque convulso, fue el detonante justo como para saber que algo malo le había ocurrido y que sus deseos de volver a casa no eran un simple capricho.

Goku lo cubrió con uno de sus brazos mientras que posicionaba dos de sus dedos en la frente.

—Lo siento, Vegeta —dijo antes de irse con su hijo—. Mañana vendré a ayudarte a levantar el campamento.

La cara del mencionado se contrajo en una expresión de pura molestia. —¿Pero qué demonios le sucede?

Goku ignoró el comentario. Era de público conocimiento que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins era una persona que tenía poco tacto con las debilidades emocionales y, mucho menos, con el dolor humano.

Antes de marcharse Goku con la técnica Shunkan Idö, sus ojos negros se posaron fugazmente en Trunks quien no se había movido ni un ápice de su sitio. Lucía arrepentido y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro, incluso para alguien despistado como él, que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

Algo tan grave como para poner a Goten en ese estado.

Y se encargaría de saber exactamente qué había pasado entre ellos.

Un segundo después desaparecieron.

.

.

.

_¿__Continuar__á__?_

_Quiero agradecer de todo coraz__ó__n la indispensable ayuda recibida por parte de Silenciosa quien es una excelente Beta Reader._

_Si necesitan ayuda gramatical ella estar__á__ encantada de ofrecerla. _


	2. No importa lo que digas o hagas

_Amigo_

Por Mayra R. L.

_Revisado por Silenciosa_

_Disclaimer: La franquicia Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes para ponerlos en situaciones que nunca veremos en el anime/manga._

**жжжжжж**

_CAPÍTULO II: No importa lo que digas o hagas._

Inmediatamente, la temperatura había caído alrededor de diez grados. El aire se tornó bajo una densidad equiparable a la niebla, envolviendo con su espeso manto un ambiente tranquilo, prácticamente silencioso, si no fuera por la respiración convulsa que aún emitía Goten entre contenidos sollozos. Después del teletransporte, a varios metros del hogar Son, Goku dibujó reconfortantes círculos imaginarios con la palma de la mano sobre la espalda de su hijo, aguardando pacientemente a que se tranquilizara lo suficiente e iniciar su debida charla con él.

Son Goku experimentaba durante la espera una avalancha de sensaciones en la que sobresalía la angustia debida al dolor sentido por su pequeño hijo, la intriga por saber de ese mismo dolor y el fuerte sentimiento de culpa al no conseguir un medio con qué remediarlo. Buena parte de él estaba deseando conocer lo ocurrido entre los dos semi-saiyajins después de que Vegeta y él fueran de caza. Lo cierto era que Goku no hallaba una explicación convincente de lo ocurrido. Aunque pareciera que lo más lógico era pensar que Trunks había lastimado a Goten de alguna manera insospechada, tenía otra teoría más plausible: tanto Trunks como Goten se habían lastimado entre sí. Goku se aferraba a esta idea al recordar el momento en que Vegeta y él mismo llegaron al campamento: en los escasos segundos que desvió su atención hacia Trunks para ver en él frustración y tristeza. Al igual que Goten, Trunks había sido herido y no físicamente, sino de una forma que dolía mucho más que unos cuantos golpes que, al fin de cuentas, sanarían. Los dos jóvenes se habían hecho daño de un modo que el dolor no sanaría tan fácilmente; dejando como evidencia el emerger de profundas cicatrices emocionales.

Y, a pesar de que este tipo de dolor cicatrizara, su marca quedaría grabada de por vida; nunca desaparecía.

Podría resultar extraño que él, el ingenuo y despreocupado Son Goku, hubiera aprendido a ser perceptivo para con el ámbito emocional de las personas, pero así era. Aunque como guerrero ya supiera la carga de fuerza y dolor que suponían la lucha, atacándose y defendiéndose en las más arduas batallas, así como verse muchas veces no sólo elevado en la victoria sino hundido en la derrota, él también era conocedor del fuerte poder que cargaban consigo las heridas no físicas. No se debía olvidar que él había presenciado cómo en el pasado había visto a sus amigos y a su familia morir, desapareciendo junto al planeta que consideraba siempre su verdadero hogar; que había sido abandonado a su suerte por su raza de origen y que su único hermano lo había traicionado. Goku poseía la misma cantidad de cicatrices emocionales como las expuestas en su experimentada piel tras décadas de enfrentamientos.

El otro gran sentimiento que lo estaba dominando en esos momentos fue el inefable peso de la culpa. Goten no quería participar ese campamento desde el principio y, a pesar de que le había rogado para que no le obligara a ir, Goku había cedido a las intenciones de su esposa; incapaz de ir en contra de su voluntad, así como la de Bulma. Tal vez, si hubiera soportado un par de reproches y gritos, ahora Goten estaría riendo en la mesa, contando todo lo que había sucedido durante su período de clases e iluminando, con su contagiosa alegría, la cena familiar. Pero Goku no lo apoyó y se estaba arrepintiendo severamente.

Observó la figura de un Goten triste y angustiado. Para su sorpresa, el chico había dejado de sollozar para finalmente erguirse y desprenderse de las lágrimas que se habían quedado tallando sus ojos aún enrojecidos.

—¡Hey! —Goku no pudo evitar sonar alegre y aliviado al notar cierta mejoría en el estado de Goten—. ¿Te encuentras mejor, hijo?

Goten sólo atinó a asentir al ser incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Realmente se estaba sintiendo mejor al sentirse lejos de la presencia de Trunks.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que ha sucedido entre vosotros?

Goten, en cambio, nuevamente hizo uso de la cabeza en efecto de responder a su padre; esta vez, moviéndola de un lado a otro en un evidente "_no_". Goku comprendió sus motivos y abandonó la idea de seguir insistiendo; sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación que, al mismo tiempo, buscaba ser tranquilizadora. Goten pudo sentir la mano de Goku en su hombro guiándolo por los pocos metros que los separaban de su hogar. Un hogar construido en una de las pequeñas praderas que circundaban la elevada meseta del monte Paozu.

Casi como una premonición, Goten sabía lo que le esperaría una vez pusiera un pie en casa: su madre lo avasallaría con un interrogatorio exhaustivo e invasivo que no cesaría hasta que le diese el porqué de su estado de ánimo y su llegada anticipada. No podría negarse a responderla, no a alguien cuyo carácter era por naturaleza controlador. Goten se tensó de sólo imaginarlo, empezando a pensar que había sido un grave error el pedirle a su padre que lo trajera de regreso a casa.

"_¿Qué le diría a mis padres de lo que ha ocurrido entre Trunks y yo?_", se debatía el joven consigo mismo. "_Mamá, papá, estoy así porque mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, está enamorado de mí. Me besó a la fuerza y yo decidí huir como un cobarde. No, definitivamente no. No puedo contarles nada_."

Al parecer, su pánico era lo suficientemente palpable como para que Goku lo captara y no tardara en tranquilizarlo:

—No te preocupes, Goten. Iremos a la casa de tu hermano. Yo tampoco podría resistir los gritos de tu madre —dijo su padre según esbozaba un leve carcajeo.

**жжжжжж**

Esa noche era una noche especial para Son Gohan. Su bella y recientemente esposa, por vez primera, no falló en el intento de prepararle su comida favorita. Un verdadero logro si consideraba que desde hacía meses comía a escondidas en la casa de su madre para evitar el _envenenamiento_ seguro que le causarían las recetas culinarias de Videl. También era una velada destacable ya que su pequeña hija Pan dormía plácidamente hacía ya dos horas, por lo que lucía la cosa bastante bien: no habría problemas durante el resto de la noche. ¡Al fin podía descansar como debiera! ¡No luciría como muerto viviente en su trabajo al día siguiente!

Dicha perspectiva de la prolifera noche que le esperaba, una amena sonrisa decoraba el rostro de Gohan. Allí, en su mullida y cálida cama, estaba disfrutando de un excelente libro, acompañado a su vez de un excelente té relajante mientras escuchaba a su esposa hablar sobre lo agradable que había sido la visita a la ciudad junto a su pequeña Pan. Cuando dejó de leer el libro al finalizar un capítulo, se terminó la bebida y besó tiernamente a su esposa para darle las buenas noches. Antes de apagar la lamparilla encendida, el timbre sonó.

Gohan maldijo entre dientes; cosa que no solía a ser muy a menudo en su vida, por no decir nunca. Se preguntó que querría su madre a esas alturas de la noche. Le dijo a Videl que no se levantara, que iba a ir él y que no tardaría en regresar a la cama. Se puso su bata azul y bajó la escalera, llegando a la planta baja de la vivienda. Iba tranquilo y pensando vagamente en lo bien que estarían pasándolo su hermano y Trunks junto a los dos saiyans.

Seguramente muy bien.

Abrió la puerta principal sin mayor preámbulo y se extrañó al ver la típica cara sonriente dibujada en el rostro de su padre, justamente frente a él, saludándolo como de costumbre. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no estaba en el campamento junto a los demás cuando se percató de la presencia de su hermano menor. Permaneció en silencio, paralizado y sin palabras nada más ver la rojez nacida en los ojos de Goten en claro síntoma de haber llorado. Pero eso no podía ser cierto: ¡Goten no lloraba o, mejor dicho, no lo había visto llorar, desde que tenía ocho años!

Gohan posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros del chico, ejerciendo una leve presión, como muestra evidente de su afecto y preocupación por él. Entonce Goten hizo algo que Gohan jamás olvidaría: le sonrió de forma falsa. Una mueca de falsa sonrisa que carecía de semejanza alguna a su verdadera sonrisa. Y todo a fin de tranquilizarlo a él; su hermano mayor.

Los pies de Gohan quedaron clavados firmemente en el suelo, enraizados, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento se habían intercambiado los roles.

—Hijo, ¿podemos entrar? Hace frio.

**жжжжжж**

Apenas había pisado la acogedora casa de su hermano, Goten pidió permiso para tomar un baño. Gohan, desconcertado, asintió y le dio una muda de ropa que seguramente le vendría grande, pero no importaba. Goten la recibió inmediatamente y se dirigió al baño sin mediar palabra.

En el baño, llenó la tina de agua caliente, casi hirviendo. Se despojó de la ropa que lo cubría, como lo había hecho ante Trunks antes de que éste se confesara y le besara de manera tan intensa.

Evitando pensar, se sumergió en el agua como si quisiera ahogar los recuerdos. Relajó involuntariamente cada parte de su cuerpo según transcurrían los segundos. Poco después, tomó una barra de jabón y comenzó a tallar bruscamente su cuello. Se enjabonó con dureza brazos y torso, así como cabeza y rostro, irritado consigo mismo, a pesar de sentir sobre sus labios el agrio sabor del jabón. Satisfecho con el resultado, volvió a sumergirse hasta la nariz, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para borrar todo rastro de olor a Trunks sobre su cuerpo. Limpiando lo que había sido injustamente ensuciado: su amistad de años.

**жжжжжж**

—Entonces no sabes qué sucedió exactamente.

Goku luchó un poco para tragar los bocadillos que Videl le había ofrecido.

—No realmente.

Gohan suspiró mientras limpiaba profusamente sus anteojos, pensando. Hacía casi una hora que Goten se había encerrado en el baño y, durante ese tiempo, Gohan había estado tratando de sacar información útil a su padre acerca de lo ocurrido. Resultado: nada.

Lo que no sabía que lo del campamento había sido un intento por reconciliarlos. Gohan se sentía avergonzado al reconocer que ni siquiera sabía que Goten estaba atravesando una crisis en su amistad con Trunks, y algo decepcionado también por asumir que Goten no había acudido a él para pedirle consejo; cosa que normalmente solía hacer. Tal vez Goten ya no estaba satisfecho con sus recomendaciones de vida y Gohan debía admitir que, debido a su dedicación familiar y laboral, apenas había prestado mayor atención a las vicisitudes que pudiera pasar su hermano pequeño. La última vez que había preguntado acerca de sus problemas hormonales, el joven le dio una corta respuesta para poder continuar con su trabajo.

Un nudo se forjó en el estómago de Gohan. ¿Acaso era un mal hermano? Se reincorporó del sofá con decisión.

—Papá, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados. Hablaré yo mismo con Goten para saber qué le sucede.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Parece que no quiere hablar sobre el tema.

—No te preocupes —respondió—, confía en mí. Mañana volverá a ser el mismo Goten de siempre.

Goku torció la boca en un gesto de duda pero finalmente cedió al dar un largo bostezo. Además, entre sus hijos había una relación de confianza que, lamentablemente, debido a sus largas ausencias, jamás podría igualar.

—Si llega a contarte algo prométeme que me lo contarás —intervino Goku antes de irse.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza:

—Lo haré.

**жжжжжж**

Son Gohan llamó a la puerta del baño sintiéndose intranquilo. Goten llevaba allí metido cerca de la hora. A pesar de ello, estaba seguro que no había tenido ningún accidente porque el _ki_ de Goten estaba estable y que no había ocurrido ninguna desgracia que lastimara a un Saiyajin. No obstante, no podía evitar encontrarse preocupado.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Gohan, ¿puedo pasar?

La respuesta tardó dos segundos.

—Sí, entra.

Cuando abrió la puerta y traspasó el umbral de la misma, el vapor del agua lo recibió de golpe, aturdiéndolo por completo. Su visión tardó un poco en acostumbrarse pero finalmente pudo localizar la figura de Goten aún en la bañera. Tenía un brazo colgando lánguidamente en el filo de la tina y sus ojos asomaban por el borde al igual que gran parte de su alborotado cabello.

Gohan se arrodilló frente a él; al tiempo que revolvía esos conjunto de mechones oscuros.

—Creo que estás lo suficientemente limpio, Chibi.

_Chibi_. Nada más escuchar aquella palabra, el rostro de Goten se había ensombrecido instantáneamente.

"_¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Maldita sea, Chibi, yo te amo!"_

Goten se sumergió en el agua ya tibia, escondiéndose de la vista de su hermano.

—Goten... —lo llamó Gohan entre serio y ansioso—. Vamos, saca la cabeza de ahí o terminarás ahogándote.

Varias burbujas salieron a la superficie en señal que el menor de los Son le iba quedando menos aire almacenado en los pulmones. Gohan tuvo que esperar largos minutos para que la cabeza del chico emergiera. Estaba claro que la capacidad pulmonar de un saiyajin, incluso de un semi-saiyajin, era, de largo, más resistente que la de un ser humano. Resignado, Goten asomó su cabeza y miró con recelo a su hermano mayor. Pocas veces antes había visto a éste tan serio; sin embargo, no parecía estar enojado por alguna travesura suya.

—Papá me dijo que hubo unos roces entre Trunks y tú, que te encontró muy mal después de uno en específico y que desconoce. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?

Goten no pudo mantener la mirada de su hermano por más tiempo porque estaba seguro que perdería el control nuevamente y, para ser francos, no quería volver a sentirse débil hasta el punto de derramar lágrimas. Comenzó a deslizar su dedo sobre la superficie marmórea de la bañera; dibujaba con agua algunos garabatos.

—No ocurrió nada importante —respondió mintiendo franqueza—. Sólo discutimos.

—No te creo, Goten Son —arguyó firmemente, Gohan—. Dime la verdad.

El tono de Gohan era una copia perfecta de Milk. Y, del mismo modo, Goten se sintió también como la copia perfecta de su padre al reaccionar entre inquieto y confuso ante ese temperamento heredado de su madre. Goten suspiró buscando una buena forma de dejar tranquilo a Gohan y mantener el secreto que lo ataba aún más a Trunks.

—Él dijo que ya no quiere ser mi amigo —se sorprendió en cómo su voz sonó rasposa, como si le costara admitirlo—. Y creo que va en serio. Posiblemente no seamos amigos nunca más.

Dicha declaración dejó a Gohan desconcertado. Sabía lo mucho que significaba Trunks en la vida de Goten y viceversa. ¿Esos dos sin la compañía del otro? ¡Imposible! Eran los amigos más unidos que pudieran existir; incluso, fueron una misma personas varias veces. Literalmente hablando. Echar a perder una relación de ese tipo era una verdadera lástima. Para Gohan, ningún motivo era válido para hacerlo.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas. No debes resignarte así, Goten.

El muchacho se preparó mentalmente para el largo discurso moral que le brindaría su hermano. Era evidente que Gohan no sabía los detalles escabrosos que dieron como resultado su decisión de dejar que las cosas se acomodaran solas. Si Trunks decidía no acercarse a él, estaba claro que Goten no lo buscaría. Hasta quizás agradecería este hecho internamente.

—Goten, podría estar aquí horas diciéndote las cosas que ya sabes. Recordándote todo lo que habéis hecho juntos. Las veces reísteis, llorasteis y peleasteis juntos, codo con codo. Lo digo en serio: podría estar horas.

—Lo sé, Gohan, lo sé...

Gohan lo interrumpió. —Entonces eso que ha ocurrido y no me quieres contar debió dejar una fuerte huella en ti. Sea lo que sea, no puedes darle la espalda a todo lo has vivido con Trunks. Piensa en la repercusión negativa que podría generarte el romper vuestra amistad. Nunca os habéis separado y dudo mucho que sepáis arreglároslas solos sin la presencia del otro. Piensa que ha sido una simple pelea.

Goten permaneció en silencio. Podría haberle dicho que _eso_ no dejó huella en él, que todo eso era él, era Goten. Asimismo, le hubiera gustado refutarle eso de "_una simple pelea_". Ellos no tuvieron una simple pelea; ellos tuvieron un complejo beso.

Pero optó por quedarse callado.

Gohan suspiró. —Lo principal aquí es: ¿Trunks es importante para ti?

Goten urgió nuevamente en el deseo de escabullirse sumergiéndose en el agua. Sobre todo, al recordar que había afirmado eso mismo hacía pocas horas atrás. Esa vez lo hizo sin dudar ni un segundo, porque todo estaba claro en ese entonces que ahora parecía tan lejano en el tiempo. Goten analizó esta vez lo que su cabeza y corazón querían responder.

—Sí.

Era innegable que Trunks seguía siendo importante para él.

—Entonces no pongas espacio de por medio entre vosotros dos —dijo Gohan—. No os alejéis el uno del otro si, en el fondo, ninguno de los dos queréis eso.

Dicho esto, Gohan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano pequeño aunque éste siguiera en la tina y su pijama quedara empapado. Goten apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Gohan como si volviera a tener ocho tiernos años.

—Si algún día me dijeras que ya no quieres ser mi hermano pequeño, lo siento mucho por ti porque eso nunca cambiará. No importa lo que digas o hagas, Goten. Siempre serás mi hermano y yo estaré ahí cuando necesites de mi apoyo.

Esas palabras se asentaron en la cabeza del adolescente aun después de que el agua comenzara a enfriarse y de que Gohan rompiera el abrazo para dejarlo terminar con su baño.

Ya en la cama, sin prestar atención a los ronquidos de su padre, decidió que no evitaría a Trunks.

No importaba lo que dijo o hizo.

Goten sólo esperaba que Trunks no lo evitara a él.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento la demora, tuve problemas con word :(.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Silenciosa por la excelente revisión :) también a los lectores que comentaron y pusieron la historia en alertas y favoritos ¡Gracias!


End file.
